Wonders
by CallMeGeneralAwesome
Summary: Takes place after "Kill the Moon". Clara reflects on her time with the Doctor and the wonders in her life while also figuring out her life after she leaves the TARDIS.


**Hey everyone! So I wrote this pretty much immediately after I finished "Kill the Moon." I have a lot of feelings about the episode but what I really loved was how Clara left the Doctor. So this is sort of an extension of that and how I would like it to go, because I love Clara Oswald and want her to be happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Enjoy!**

"You alright?" Danny asked as he walked into Clara's classroom. He put a mug of tea on her desk.

"Thanks," she said, picking up the tea and taking a sip. "I'm alright."

"Are you still angry?"

Clara nodded. "I think so. Not in the way I was yesterday, though. More in the way that it'll stay with me and keep me from him."

Danny could hear the slight tinge of venom on Clara's last word.

"If there's anything I can do to help," Danny offered, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Thank you," Clara said. "But I've got to handle this on my own." Danny nodded. "I know you want to protect me, and I love that about you. But I can protect myself."

"I know," Danny said. "Of the many words I could use to describe you, 'helpless' is not one of them."

Clara grinned. "What words would you use then?"

Danny glanced at the closed door, then pulled Clara into his arms. "Smart. Beautiful. Caring. Perfect."

"I don't know about that last one," Clara scoffed. "How about you describe me as someone you'll be eating dinner with tonight?"

Danny laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'll pick you up at the usual time?"

"Actually, I was thinking you could come over and I'd cook for us," Clara said.

"Clara, I've had your cooking," Danny said.

"Don't be mean," Clara said, playfully smacking his arm. "I've been practicing. I want to cook for you."

Danny smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tonight then."

Clara kissed him. "Yes you will."

Danny made a surprised face that turned into a smirk. "Miss Oswald…"

"That isn't what I meant," Clara said, blushing. "I mean yeah maybe but…I just want to spend time with you. That's all. I want to cook for you and talk with you and be with you because I haven't been fair to you and I want to fix that."

"I love you," Danny said, cutting her off.

Clara stammered. "Wha-…huh…?"

"You said it that night and I didn't say it back and it was weird between us but I do, Clara," Danny said. "I love you."

"Don't say that," Clara said.

"Okay," Danny said slowly.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you," Clara said. "You wanted the truth from me and you haven't got it, not yet. That's what I wanted to tell you tonight. There's one more thing you should know and I'm sorry for keeping it from you but I didn't quite know how to tell you, if I should tell you at all and it's all complicated but I want to be honest with you and-."

"It's okay," Danny said. "I know I said I wanted the truth and I do. But when I said that I was angry and confused and scared for you. I don't want the whole truth right this second. Take your time."

"Okay," Clara said.

"Everyone's got their secrets," Danny said. "I've got no right to be cross with you for not telling me every detail of your life when I haven't told you every detail of mine."

Clara laughed. "What, are you actually from space?"

"No, I'm not," Danny laughed. "I do love you, though."

"Good," Clara said, smiling. Danny gave her a quizzical look. "And I love you, too. Obviously."

"Right," Danny said. "Well we've got to go to assembly soon. I'll see you tonight, Miss Oswald."

"See you then, Mister Pink," Clara said as Danny left.

**-DW-**

Later, Clara was finishing up her year ten class.

"Right, I want your papers on the writing style of Charles Dickens by next Monday, so you have the weekend to finish them off," she announced as the kids put away their supplies. "Minimum five pages, make sure to include quotes from the books we've read." The bell rang. "Alright, have a good weekend everybody. Courtney, may I see you for a moment?"

The class cleared out of the room, eager to go home on that Friday afternoon, but Courtney hung back.

"Yes, Miss?" she said. She was sat at her desk. Clara sat at the desk next to her.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked. "Yesterday was…a long day."

"I'm fine, Miss," Courtney said. "Yesterday was amazing. We saw the moon hatch! That was incredible."

Clara laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess it was." She sobered. "There were also things that you shouldn't have seen. Those spiders, what happened to the other astronauts…"

Courtney looked stoically at the table in front of her.

"The thing about traveling with him is that you see amazing things, but you also see terrible things. And you don't easily forget either of them."

"Miss, I don't really want to talk about it," Courtney said.

"Okay," Clara said. "But if you do need to, I'm here. And just remember that you helped save the planet, and the moon creature. That was something really special, and you did that."

"Thank you, Miss," Courtney said. "But I don't think I want to travel with you and the Doctor anymore."

"Yeah, me neither," Clara said. "I think yesterday was my last go into time and space."

"Is the Doctor going to be okay?" Courtney asked.

"You don't need to worry about him," Clara said.

"I know," Courtney said. "He wasn't very nice. But he's alone now."

"I think that's best for him right now," Clara said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Miss, I just have a question about the paper," the student at the door said.

"Yes, just a minute," Clara said. She turned back to Courtney. "You're alright, yeah?"

Courtney nodded but rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can stop pestering me, Miss Oswald."

Clara grinned. Courtney was back. "Alright, off with you."

Courtney left and the other student came in.

"Ah, yes, so what is your question?" Clara asked as the student sat in Courtney's vacated seat.

**-DW-**

"This actually looks really good, Clara," Danny said.

"Don't act so surprised," Clara said. "I told you I've been practicing."

Danny poured the wine as Clara lit candles on the table.

"Candles, wine, this is awfully romantic," Danny said.

"I've finished all my marking for the week, we have no distractions," Clara started. "I mean it this time, this weekend is all about you."

"Let's make it about us," Danny replied, raising his glass.

Clara touched her glass to his. "To us," she said.

"So, have you spoken to Courtney?" Danny said. "She seemed a bit shaken up."

"Yeah, I had her class last today, I spoke to her after," Clara said. "She's okay. She went through a lot yesterday, more than a girl her age should have. I think she had a good time, though, after all of it. She helped save the world. It was good for her to see herself do that."

"Good, I was worried about her," Danny said. He ate some of the food. "Clara, this actually tastes really good."

"Thanks," Clara said, smiling. "So how was your day?"

"Good," Danny said. "Taught some maths. One of my year nines was really struggling with this topic but he finally got it today. It's always nice to see a light go on like that in a kid's head, you know?"

Clara smiled. "Yeah."

"Times like that I'm really glad I left the army and became a teacher," Danny said. "I helped people in the army, but I feel like I'm making a real difference as a teacher. I really like helping kids."

"Then teaching is definitely the right profession for you," Clara said.

"What about you?" Danny asked. "Why do you do it?"

Clara shrugged. "I've always loved kids. I worked as a nanny through uni. Apparently every echo of me likes working with kids."

"Every echo of you?" Danny asked.

Clara made a face, realizing she hadn't mentioned that part of her life to Danny before.

"Well," she sighed. "The last Doctor, the one who looked like Aiden, I sort of jumped in his time stream in order to save his life and now there are echoes of me scattered in his time stream, saving his life."

Danny was flabbergasted. "Erm…" he stuttered. "I…don't know what to say to that. How'd you get out of his time stream? Also what exactly is a time stream?"

"We went to his grave and there was his time stream, like a literal, vertical up and down stream of light," Clara said. "He was dying and I jumped in and saved him. And I was in his time stream, parts of me were already there. The leaf from my parents was there. And then the Doctor, the last one, my Doctor, came in and took me out. I don't really know how and he never explained it. I don't think it was easy for him to do, physically. But he wouldn't leave me in there."

"If you always saved him from dying, why does he have a grave?" Danny asked.

Clara shrugged. "I guess one time I don't."

"So there are other versions of you out there, whose sole purpose in life is saving the Doctor?"

"Yes," Clara said. "One of them was a governess in Victorian London, another was an astronaut from the future. There's more, but I didn't really want to know."

"What happens to them?" Danny asks. "Once you…they…save the Doctor, what happens?"

"I don't know," Clara said. "I haven't met them, I can't. I have this weird dream-like memory of the Doctor telling me once about them, about the Victorian governess and the astronaut girl. He said they died."

Danny looked appalled. "You literally die for him and he treats you like rubbish."

"I'm done with him now," Clara said. "No need to get upset."

Danny frowned.

"It wasn't all bad," Clara said. "I told you, I saw wonders. And I know it seems like I didn't want to share them with you, but I did. I just didn't know how. I think on some level I knew that what I was doing wasn't good for me, and I knew that you would tell me that. I wasn't ready to face it."

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"I was running, and I shouldn't have been," Clara said. "My mum always told me that we'd travel together. She had that book of one hundred and one places to visit in the world and we were going to visit all of them. When she died, I couldn't handle being in Blackpool. I couldn't handle being at home without her. So, first chance I got I went away for university. After I graduated and got certified to teach, I was staying in London with some family friends to look for a job but also care for the kids while their mum was ill. Their mum died and I couldn't leave them. No kid should have to be alone when their mum dies."

Danny broke eye contact for a moment, but only a brief one.

"I loved that family," Clara said. "Still do, they are great people. But I felt stuck. I had been running for a long time and when the Doctor showed up literally on my doorstep, I couldn't say no. I always wanted to travel and for a while I couldn't think about doing it without my mum, so I told myself I was doing it for her. She always wanted me to see the world and I told myself she'd be disappointed if I didn't go."

"She wouldn't have been disappointed in you," Danny said.

"I know," Clara said. "So for a while, traveling was my way on honoring my mother. And it became how I moved on. I still want to see the world, but that isn't all I want anymore. I want to live my life, not spend all my time running down corridors from aliens and making life-or-death decisions. I saw wonders, yeah, but there's also a lot of stuff I wish I didn't see."

"I understand that," Danny said, reaching across the table and holding her hand.

"I know," Clara said, smiling appreciatively.

"What was your favorite thing you saw?" Danny asked after a moment.

Clara sighed. "That's actually what I need to tell you."

"What, have you been to my future?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Sort of," Clara said.

Danny's face immediately sobered. "What?"

"I've been to your past," Clara said. "One time, my subconscious was wired into the TARDIS and she was supposed to take us to my childhood but I was distracted by you so we went to yours instead."

Danny's eyebrows raised. "Why were you distracted by me?"

"Because you called me after I walked out of our first date," Clara said.

"No I didn't," Danny said. "You walked out then came back like ten seconds later."

"Yes, but no," Clara said. "I walked out of the date and went home and the Doctor was waiting for me."

"He would just wait for you at your flat?" Danny asked.

"Yes he has issues with boundaries we've covered this," Clara said. "So I was upset that the date did not go well and he started talking about this theory he had about monsters under the bed. He wanted to see if everyone had the dream where there is someone who grabs their leg when they get out of bed."

"That's weird, I've had that dream," Danny said. "Except in mine, this colonel called Dan the Soldier Man shows up and protects me, but without a gun."

"Yeah," Clara said. "I know."

"How?" Danny asked slowly.

Clara continued. "The Doctor linked my subconscious to the TARDIS to try to go to my childhood to when I had that dream, but my phone rang and it made me think of you so we ended up at your childhood, in Gloucester."

"That's how you knew my name was Rupert," Danny said. "I remember this! Parts of it, at least. I remember this strange woman with a funny accent standing outside my window at like three in the morning."

"For starters, I am definitely not the one here with the funny accent," Clara said. "And secondly, yes that was me. You were scared of what was under the bed and I came in and talked to you, and set up army men around your bed to protect you."

"I put army men around my bed every night until I was fourteen," Danny said.

"I'm sorry," Clara said. "The Doctor scrambled your memories so you wouldn't remember that night and gave you a dream about Dan the Soldier Man."

"That dream was why I became a soldier," Danny said, voice rising. "That dream literally changed my life."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Clara said. "We weren't trying to affect your life, I barely knew you and the Doctor didn't know you at all."

"Why would he give me a dream about becoming a soldier if he hates soldiers so much?" Danny asked.

Clara shrugged. "I don't know. You really liked the story I told you about the soldiers protecting your bed, maybe he just picked something you liked and ran with it."

"This is weird," Danny said. "Right? This is strange."

"It is very strange," Clara replied. "And I understand if you're angry."

"You didn't pry in my past on purpose," Danny said. "I'm not thrilled that you and the Doctor went to my childhood, but it was an accident."

Clara smiled softly. "Thank you for understanding."

"What happened after that?"

"Then we left," Clara said. "And I realized that I made a mistake by walking out, so I went back. I'm guessing I got back before you called me, so you didn't call me at all, which is why I remember it and you don't."

"And that's why you didn't have your coat," Danny said.

"Yes," Clara replied.

"So that's it then?" Danny asked. "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Not quite," Clara replied. "After you walked out, the TARDIS was still linked in with my subconscious but it had zeroed in on your timeline. So the TARDIS was going places in your timeline."

"So you _have_ been to my future," Danny said.

"No," Clara replied. She took a deep breath. "I've been to your great-grandson's future."

Danny looked shocked. "Oh…okay."

"Yeah," Clara said. "Did you not notice the man in the bright orange space suit at the restaurant?"

"I figured someone was in fancy dress, I didn't think it'd be my great-grandson," Danny said, still in a bit of shock.

"Do you want to know what he's like?" Clara asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. "This is weird. I've always pictured myself having children but it is very strange to know that I have a great-grandson that exists out there in the future somewhere."

"Yeah, imagine how weird it is to actually meet your own great-grandson," Clara said offhandedly.

Danny gave her an incredulous face. "Is he your great-grandson too?"

Clara made an also surprised face, realizing she let out information that she hadn't quite intended to.

"Erm…" she started. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Danny said. "If you know, I want to know."

"Yeah, I think he is," Clara said.

"You _think_ he is?"

"Well, he didn't have a copy of his family tree to pull out and show me!" Clara said. "And rule number one of time travel, if you meet someone you know who doesn't know you yet, you don't reveal who you are."

"So why do you think he is?"

Clara sighed. "He didn't outright say it, but he basically told me he was. He was a time traveler, the first in human history. He told me that time travel ran in his family, that his great-grandparents used to tell him stories about their adventures. And he gave me a toy soldier that he kept for luck, and said it was a family heirloom."

"I was always planning on keeping Colonel Dan the Soldier Man to give to my son," Danny said breathlessly.

"He said it was lucky."

"Then what happened?" Danny asked.

"We rescued him, because he overshot his time travel target by a billion years, and we brought him home to his family. Then I came back and went to your flat."

"And the rest is history," Danny said.

"Yeah," Clara said.

Danny sighed. "You did try to warn me on that date that you were weird."

"I never said weird," Clara defended. "You did."

"Well," Danny said. "Weird isn't always bad."

"So you're okay with all this?" Clara asked.

Danny shrugged. "I have to be, don't I? It's weird and uncomfortable that you went to my childhood but you didn't mean to and it got you to come back to our date, so how bad could it really be. And the fact that you've met my…our…great-grandson is also weird but really cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Clara smiled. "It was really surreal, meeting him on our first date. But Orson, he's great."

"His name is Orson?" Danny asked. "Orson Pink?"

Clara laughed. "Yeah, there isn't a whole lot of hope for good names in the Pink family."

"Well we'll have to make sure our kids have good names."

"Wait, no," Clara said cautiously. "This is part of why I didn't want to tell you. The future is always changing and nothing is permanent. Don't feel like this is a definite thing if it isn't what you want. I didn't tell you about this in order to make it true."

"I know that," Danny said. "But I also know that I do love you. I'm not saying drop everything right now and have kids, but I would love to have kids with you someday, Clara. We're in a peculiar situation in that we have an idea of what happens with us, but it is still up to us. We still have a choice here and I choose you."

"You're not allowed to say stuff like that unless you mean it," Clara said.

"I mean it," Danny said. "I love you and I think I want kids with you someday. Having this vague idea of where we end up is scary but also sort of exciting. We're not there now but I like knowing that is a place we could end up in."

"I love you, too," Clara said, smiling wide, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, please," Danny said. He got up to get her a tissue.

"I've been so worried about us the past few weeks," Clara said. "I was worried about you finding out about the Doctor, I was worried about leaving him, I was worried about telling you everything. And all that is over with and we're still good. I like where we're at now. I'm happy."

"Good," Danny said, handing her the tissue.

She wiped her eyes. "So what now?"

Danny laughed. "We go back to normal? Talk about our day and drink too much wine and watch old movies?"

"Sounds good to me," Clara said. She looked up at him. "Thank you for being okay with all this."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Danny said.

They smiled at each other and then carried on with their meal.

**-DW-**

Clara had just gotten home from work when day when she heard the familiar sound. She barely had time to put down her bag and take off her coat before the blue box materialized in her living room.

Clara stared at the box for a few moments. It had been almost four months since she'd seen it. She turned away and went into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. She stood there and leaned against the counter, sipping wine and glaring at the blue box.

She finished her drink, put her glass in the sink, then went up to the box. She was about to open the door when it opened from the inside.

"I wasn't sure you'd come in," the Doctor said.

"Neither was I," Clara said. "But you hadn't left yet, so I figured you needed me to come in here and tell you to clear off again."

"You're still angry."

"Yes, yes I am," Clara said. "Though not as angry as I could be. You managed not to land the TARDIS in my bedroom. That's an improvement."

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude on you and soldier lad."

"This isn't about him, and you know that," Clara said. "And for the last time he's a maths teacher."

"I'm not here to argue with you, I'm here to apologize," the Doctor said.

"How long has it been for you?" Clara asked.

"Since what?"

"Since I left. How long has it been for you?"

"I don't know, Clara, it's hard to keep track of time on the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

Clara glared at him.

"Okay, it's been about a week, I think."

"It's been nearly four months for me," Clara said. "And yeah, it was hard for the first week to not travel. But I've gotten used to it. I'm happy. I'm not falling asleep all the time because I'm exhausted from cleaning up your mess. My life has moved on without you here."

"I'm glad," the Doctor said.

"Good," Clara said.

"Do you want to talk about this inside?" the Doctor asked. He was still standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, and Clara was standing just outside it.

"No," Clara said simply.

"Okay," the Doctor said. "I did mean it when I said I wanted to apologize."

"Go for it."

"I am sorry for how I've treated you," the Doctor said. "It was never very fair. I always kept things from you and used my superior intelligence to manipulate you. I wanted to respect you but I thought myself so much better than you that I couldn't. I put you in impossible positions and I should not have."

"I'm not your impossible girl," Clara said. "I never was. I'm a person, Doctor. Not a pet, or a disciple, or a mystery to solve. A person."

"I know," the Doctor said.

"Do you?" Clara asked. "You think of yourself as some sort of god, and maybe to some people you are. But you think you're infallible and you're not. What you do has consequences. People die for you, and because of you. The people who travel with you, you take us away and show us wonders and amazing things and instead of letting us feel special you put us in positions to do terrible things."

"Traveling with me comes at a price, you knew that-."

"I know," Clara said. "And I was willing to accept that when I knew that I wouldn't do it alone. I was there to help you and you were supposed to be there to help me. I really cared about you, Doctor, you were my friend. I used to feel safe with you and I don't anymore. You put me in a position in which I didn't feel safe because you wanted to prove some kind of point."

"You _cared _about me," the Doctor said. "Past tense."

Clara sighed. "That's what you get from that?"

"I care about you, Clara, or else I wouldn't have asked you to travel with me," the Doctor said.

"You asked me to travel with you because you met two other versions of me," Clara said. "You wanted me for my mystery, not for me."

The Doctor just sort of said it.

"The last you, the you before this one, I loved him," Clara said. "But he never loved me. He loved my mystery and made it so I didn't want to leave. And then you came and I cared about you, not like I loved him but I cared. And you didn't want me for me, either. You wanted me there to be your conscience. And that isn't what people are! We aren't there only to think for you. That isn't fair."

"I know," the Doctor agreed.

"I do care about you," Clara said. "We've been through too much for me not to care about you. I want you to be happy and be alright in the universe. But I can't help you with that anymore."

"I do care about you too," the Doctor said slowly.

"I know," Clara replied after a moment. "But you still need me as your conscience, and I won't do that."

"So this is it then," the Doctor asked.

Clara nodded. "Yeah. I told you to clear off the last time I saw you and I meant it. I don't want to travel with you anymore."

"I thought you were just angry."

"I was," Clara said. "I was really, properly cross with you. But after I cooled off, I found that I still didn't want to travel anymore. I want to be here."

"With Dan the Soldier Man."

"No," Clara said definitively. "I want to be here for me. My life is mine, not Danny's. Not yours. It has been a long road to get here but I am finally at a place that I don't want to run away from. I saw the wonders of the universe, now I want to see the wonders of my own life."

"It is wonderful," the Doctor said. He paused for a moment. "Okay. I better go then."

The Doctor turned.

"Wait," Clara said.

He turned back around to her.

"Be safe, yeah?" Clara said. "You asked me a long time ago if you were a good man. I told you I don't know. But you can still try, and that is still what matters most. Keep helping people."

"I will," the Doctor said.

"Come here," Clara said. The Doctor exited the TARDIS and stood in front of her. "Are you still terribly averse to hugs?"

"Maybe not this once," the Doctor replied.

Clara smiled and put her arms around him.

"You know I don't like Danny," the Doctor started. "But I do think he's good enough for you."

"Yeah, I like to think so," Clara said.

"I want you to be happy, Clara."

"I am," Clara said. She pulled away from the hug.

"So this is goodbye then," the Doctor said. Clara nodded. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Clara said, taking a step back to watch the Doctor reenter the TARDIS and the blue box take off.

Clara stood there for a short while after the box disappeared, then went back and started putting away her school stuff. Her night went on normally after that.

**-DW-**

Clara walked into Danny's classroom with two cups of tea.

"Good morning," she said.

He looked up from the marking he was doing.

"Good morning." He smiled. "Those both for you?"

Clara handed him a cup.

"Thanks," he said.

"I saw the Doctor yesterday," Clara said.

"What? Are you ill?" Danny asked.

"No, not that doctor," Clara said. "_The _Doctor."

"Oh, right," Danny said. "Of course. I didn't think he would come back. It's been months."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure he'd come back either," Clara said. "But he did, and he's not coming back anymore."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Good," Clara said. "I finally got some closure. That part of my life, the part with him, it was a lot of things, good and bad. And it's over now, and I'm okay with that."

"Good," Danny said.

"Now I'm moving on to the next part of my life," Clara said. "With you."

Danny smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"So I was thinking, that maybe when you come over tonight, you could bring your stuff with you," Clara said delicately.

"My…stuff..?"

"Yes," Clara said. "The lease on your flat is almost up. Don't renew it. Move in with me."

Danny was quiet as he thought about it.

"I know we said we'd take things slowly because we work together," Clara began. "But I don't want to take things slow anymore. I love you. There isn't anything holding us back now. We're ready for this."

Danny abruptly got up from his chair and started ruffling through his bag.

Clara looked at him, confused.

Danny finally found what he was looking for and went to close the classroom door. He then made his way to right in front of Clara and held his hand out to her. There was a small box in his hand.

"I was going to ask you to marry me tonight," Danny said. He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.

"Danny," Clara breathed.

"The word I was looking for was 'yes'," Danny said.

"You haven't asked me yet," Clara said, still breathless.

Danny went down to one knee.

"Clara Oswald," Danny began. "I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to be a part of your life. We said we'd take things slowly but I offered you my last name on our first date, so I think we're a bit beyond that. I love you and I want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

Clara nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course I will!"

Danny put the ring on her finger then stood up. "Your hands are shaking."

"This is not how I expected my morning to go," Clara said with a joyful laugh. She leaned up and kissed her new fiancé. "I love you."

Danny smiled as he kissed his fiancée.

He pulled back. "I can still move in, yeah?"

Clara laughed. "Yes." She looked at the ring. "Danny, this ring is beautiful."

"I thought you might like it," Danny said. "I showed the jeweler a picture of your mum's ring, and she picked on that matched."

Clara smiled and kissed him again.

"Should I wear it today though?"

"We've been engaged for thirty seconds and you're already taking your ring off," Danny joked.

"Everyone will notice," Clara continued. "We've been engaged for thirty seconds, do we want everyone to know already?"

"Why not?" Danny asked. "There isn't a single person in this school who doesn't know that we're together."

"Good point," Clara said. "So I reckon this is the big romantic proposal you were planning. Kneeling on a dirty secondary school floor, constantly paranoid that students are looking through the windows."

"What I was planning involves a lot of flowers, actually," Danny said. "And candles. Some wine. Maybe a massage."

Clara looked excited. "We should definitely still do that then."

"I thought you might say that."

Clara leaned up and kissed him again. "Class is starting soon, I should go. I'll see you tonight, though, fiancé."

Danny smiled. "See you later, fiancée."

Clara went off to her first class, which included Courtney Woods, who was now in year eleven. She immediately noticed the ring and it took Clara several minutes to calm down the class enough to start the day's lesson. By third period, the entire school knew.

During their lunch period, the school headmaster came up to Clara and Danny.

"There is a rumor going around that school that you two are getting married," the headmaster said.

"Yes, and it's true," Danny said.

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is," Clara said, beaming at Danny.

**Tada! I tried to go through this and catch grammar mistakes and all that so I am very sorry if I missed anything. Also I'm American and I tried to write the characters as more British then American but if the American comes through sorry y'all.**

**Also please leave a review with anything you thought of this! It's meant to be a one-shot but maybe if the muse attacks I'll write more Clara/Danny cuteness.**

**Thanks for reading and have a good day/night/existence!**


End file.
